Canine Play
by Bastet Leonidus
Summary: My first songfic.. Dedicated to Yaoifangir25. Pairing is Sirius x Remus. The song is Sexting by B.o.t.D.F. Warnings are inside. This is SLASH if you do not like it then you do not have to read it. This is also my first time doing this so it may suck.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character's from Harry Potter nor do I own the song Sexting by Blood on the Dance Floor, which inspired this particular one-shot. They both belong to their respective owners and I am not making any money of of this story.**

**Warning: Slash if you don't like it then this isn't the story for you now is it=). Lemon. And maybe some OoCness. Ignores OotP and up.  
Pairing: SiriusxRemus  
A/N: No I am not quitting my Soul Eater story for those of you that have been reading it. I have just taken a break from it because Stein and Spirit are giving me a hard time. In fact I am currently working on that and a couple of other stories for Unbidden-Angel.**

* * *

New message from:  
B-b-b-b-B.O.T.D.F.

Sext! Sext! Sext! Me!  
Sext! Sext! Sext! Me!  
Sext! Sext! Sext! Me!  
Sext! Sext! Sext! Me!

Less than three  
Is just a tease.  
Send those nudes  
And make me drool.

Hit me up.  
Make me cum.  
Wanna sext?  
I'll show you some!

Sticky drama  
All the way  
Want my dick?  
You gotta pay!

You see what my thumbs can do.  
Time to use my tongue on you.

Show me what you've got,  
On my LCD  
Let's get down to it,  
So you can get down on me.

Cybering is so...1999.  
You've gotta be textually active if you wanna be mine!

CUZ

I WANNA FUCK YOU HARD!  
I WANNA FEEL YOU DEEP!  
I WANNA ROCK YOUR BODY!  
I WANNA TASTE YOUR SWEET!  
I WANNA FUCK YOU HARD!  
I WANNA FEEL YOU DEEP!  
I WANNA AH-AH!  
I WANNA AH-AH!

Love me or hate me-  
But you wanna fuck me,  
My love in unrestricted.  
You know you wanna lick this.

I'm stronger than the strongest drug you've ever had-  
You can mix em' all together and I would still be twice  
as bad.  
Ba-a-a-ad.

I KNOW YOU WANT SOME MOOOREEEE!

When I text its sex-sex-sex!  
You start to undress-dress!  
Poppin' out your chest!  
Send your friend's requests!

Now I'm rockin' on your top.  
And you know I just cant stop-stop.  
Make you drop.  
Feel you up till' I hit the spot.

Cuz I cant take-TAKE TAKE!  
ALL THIS WAIT-WAIT!  
I'm so impatient.  
You got me waitin'.

Cut the shit!  
Show your tits!  
Flip it out on my sidekick.  
Like Quagmire in Family Guy-  
Giggity! Giggity! All the time.

I WANNA FUCK YOU HARD!  
I WANNA FEEL YOU DEEP!  
I WANNA ROCK YOUR BODY!  
I WANNA TASTE YOUR SWEET!  
I WANNA FUCK YOU HARD!  
[| From: . |]  
I WANNA FEEL YOU DEEP!  
I WANNA AH-AH!  
I WANNA AH-AH!

Love me or hate me,  
But you wanna fuck me.  
My love in unrestricted,  
You know you wanna lick this!

I'm stronger than the strongest drug you've ever had  
You can mix em' all together and I would still be twice  
as bad.

There I go!  
Sexting all my favorite mother fuckin' hoes!  
Stereo! Blast it up! Go rape shit and tear it up!  
We can make you look like hoes.  
She's texting if she's so slow!  
Hellz yeah!  
Go for more-  
Parents bringing down the door!  
Oh no!  
Caught with my pants down!  
Now I gotta leave this town!  
I ain't never lookin' back!  
I'm gonna tell your ass straight up!  
This is how we live it up,  
I just don't give a fuck!  
And if I ever gave a fuck then I will be straight out  
of luck!

I wanna fuck you hard!  
I wanna feel you deep!  
I wanna rock your body!  
I wanna taste your sweet!  
I wanna fuck you hard!  
I wanna feel you deep!  
I wanna ah! ah!  
I wanna ah! ah!

I wanna fuck you hard!  
I wanna feel you deep!  
I wanna rock your body!  
I wanna taste your sweet!  
I wanna fuck you hard!  
I wanna feel you deep!  
I wanna ah! ah!  
I wanna ah! ah!

I WANNA FUCK YOU HARD!  
I WANNA FEEL YOU DEEP!  
I WANNA ROCK YOUR BODY!  
I WANNA TASTE YOUR SWEET!  
I WANNA FUCK YOU HARD!  
I WANNA FEEL YOU DEEP!  
I WANNA AH-AH!  
I WANNA AH-AH!

Love me or hate me,  
But you wanna fuck me.  
My love is unrestricted,  
You know you wanna lick this!

I'm stronger than the strongest drug you've ever had,  
You can mix em' all together and I would still be twice  
as bad.  
Ba-a-a-ad. Suck Me !

I KNOW YOU WANT SOME MOOOREEEE!

Sexting..sexting...sexting...sexting...sextingg!

* * *

Remus sighed and opened his phone. He didn't really need to look at the screen to know that Sirius had once again sent a text saying the same thing. He looked at the screen. Yep. It was the same damn text as the last two hundred ones the dog had sent. He heaved another sigh and looked up the stairs.  
"Harry I'm going to murder your godfather!" He called up them.  
Harry came down the stairs, chuckling. "Why don't you just give in and do it?"  
Remus glared. "No."  
Harry sat down at the kitchen table, laughing. "You know he won't give up."  
Remus sighed. "I know but I refuse to roll over for a player like him."  
Harry shook his head and smiled knowingly. Remus narrowed his eyes and glared at his adopted son. Harry merely looked at him and smirked, arching a brow. He scoffed at the teen and left to get some work done. Harry watched him leave and chuckled. _'Oh this is going to be fun.'_ He thought. _'I wonder how long it'll take for Moony to crack.'_  
Remus twitched as he read the latest text from Sirius. He was not sending him any kind of nude picture. He wanted to tell Sirius to kiss his ass but he knew that the perv would take that as an invitation and literally try to kiss his ass and probably a few other things as well. He glared at the poor phone and sent a swift reply.** 'No.'** was all it said.  
Sirius pouted when he read the message. _'Not fair Moony old pal of mine. I just wanted a pic of your sexiness.' _He pouts and reply's with a **'Please Moony -puppy eyes-'**. After a few minutes he received a reply back. Grinning he opened it to be greeted with another no, this on in bold. He pouted. **'Meanie.'** He sent back. He flipped his phone closed and sat down to sulk. There had to be some way to let Remus know he wasn't joking around like the Were thought he was. His face brightened and he smirked. Sirius giggled and left his house to go talk to Harry.

Remus was worried. The look Harry had been giving him all week could mean nothing but trouble. He sighed and looked over at the grinning teen again and shivered. He glanced at his phone. As much as he hated to say it, he actually missed Sirius's constant texting. He sighed and gathered the dishes from dinner, carrying them into the kitchen to wash. He set them in the sink and sighed as he once again checked his phone for a message from Sirius. He blinked and tried to stop the small and happy smile from forming on his face when he received a text. **-Moony, Meet me at the park at midnight.-** Remus blinked; this was different. He shrugged and sent a reply saying he would. The message he received back was a simple smiley face. He shrugged and set about getting ready for later tonight.  
Sirius nearly bounced around in glee; he had already done his happy dance so he didn't need to bounce. He reread the text that Remus had sent and he just couldn't help the grin that covered his face. Giggling gleefully, Sirius began to run around the house in order to get ready for when he would meet Moony. Heading to the kitchen, Sirius grabbed a medium sized basket and set it on the counter. Rummaging around in the fridge and cabinets, he set about making a small picnic. Going through the kitchen he pulled out a bottle of Chardonnay and placed it on the counter beside the basket. Humming under his breath, he began to place everything into the basket making sure it was neat and orderly. After spelling everything unbreakable, Sirius walked upstairs and began to gather his clothes before he got into the shower.  
Remus could feel his eye twitch and he huffed in annoyance. It was only a meeting between friends but a little voice in the back of his head couldn't help but tell him he wished differently. Hushing the voice, he turned amber eyes back to the pile of clothes in front of him. Deciding on a pair of black slacks and a white short sleeve button down Remus headed to the shower. Downstairs Harry was rolling around laughing. He stopped and tried to catch his breath before grabbing his bag and activating the floo. Giving another short laugh he grabbed a handful of floo powder and threw it into the fire.

"The Burrow." He called clearly before stepping through.  
He stumbled out the other side and straight into Bill Weasley. He blushed and apologized quickly. Bill laughed and ruffled his hair.  
"So why are you here little brother?"  
Harry smiled. "Remus is going to meet Siri and I have no intention of staying in the house when they get back."  
Bill blinked before smiling and laughing. "I'd say so. Well I'm sure Mom wouldn't have a problem with you staying here so feel free."  
Harry gave another smile, this one extremely grateful. "Thanks Bill. You have no idea how grateful I am."  
Bill shrugged. "You're family aren't you? Family watches out for each other."  
Harry nodded and smiled before going to settle in the twins' empty room.  
Sirius licked his lips and looked around. He fidgeted slightly as he waited until he heard his name called. He turned and gave a wide smile at the sight of Remus walking towards him.  
"Moony!" He called back, waving his arm above his head like a mad man. "I'm glad you came."  
Remus gave a slight timid smile. "It's fine Padfoot."  
Remus looked around and swept his hand over the picnic set up. "What's all this?"  
Sirius smiled and sat down patting the spot next to him. "It's a picnic Moony. What else could it be?"  
Remus blushed and Sirius couldn't help but want to trail his tongue against his cheeks and cause the flush to deepen. He mentally shook himself and tuned back into what Remus was saying.  
"-to know why you asked me out here? Much less with a picnic."  
Sirius grinned. "Because I wanted to show you that I'm serious about pursuing a relationship with you despite what you think because of my text."  
Remus blinked._ 'What in the hell is he smoking?'_ He wondered, eying the grinning grim animagus.

Sirius pouted before leaning close to the thinking werewolf. "I want you and I want you to want me." He told the stunned wizard before leaning in closer. Remus watched him in surprise. Thinking that the other was going to kiss him, he did nothing but sit there frozen. When Sirius didn't kiss him but instead pecked him on the cheek, Remus couldn't help but feel disappointed. He stomped that feeling down and narrowed his eyes at the other male. Sirius smiled at him and handed him a plate of food along with a glass of wine. Remus took it gratefully and Sirius got his own. He lifted his glass and gave Remus a smile that caused him to blush lightly.

"A toast to the last of the true Marauders. May we always have each other."

Remus smiled and ducked his head as he toasted back. Sirius smiled and leaned forward to kiss Remus softly. He gasped and Sirius took advantage of the opening, sliding his tongue past Remus's parted lips. Remus moaned softly at the feeling of Sirius's tongue sliding against his own. Sirius broke the kiss pulling back when air became needed, a thin trail of saliva connected their lips. Sirius moved the plates and glasses out of the way before pulling Remus into his lap and resuming the kiss. Remus wrapped his arms around Sirius' neck and his legs around his waist. Sirius deepened the kiss drawing Remus into a fight of dominance. Remus fought both against Sirius and against the feeling of drowning in the kiss; he lost both fights and melted into the kiss. Sirius slid one hand under Remus's shirt and the other tangled in his silver speckled sandy brown hair. They continued kissing until once again the need for air became to great. Their lips a hair's breadth away from each other, Remus looked at Sirius with glazed eyes.

"I'm not toying with you Remus. I want you. All of you. Will you let me have you?" Sirius asked.  
Remus nodded. "I want you." He looked away his cheeks flushed. "I just thought you were joking with me like you always have."  
Sirius shook his head. "Never Remus. I was serious the entire time. I love you, I always have."  
Remus smiled shyly and kissed Sirius softly. "I love you too Siri."

Sirius smiled and kissed Remus again. Deepening the kiss, he began rubbing his hand along Remus's back before sliding it forward and trailing up the werewolf's stomach to tweak at lightly tanned nipples. Remus moaned and arched against Sirius grinding their erections together. Remus gave a low keen in the back of his throat and Sirius gave a small groan of his own. They pulled back breaking the kiss. Sirius mentally moaned at the look Remus presented, with his gray streaked sandy brown hair tussled, cheeks flushed and lips plumped and bruised. He leaned forward and kissed him again, this time pushing him onto the blanket. Breaking the kiss again Sirius latched onto Remus's neck causing the werewolf to moan. He snaked his hand down Remus's chest and cupped the werewolf and began rubbing him through his pants. Remus moaned and arched into the touch, tangling his fingers in Sirius's hair when the other wizard bit down on his neck. He whimpered and bucked against the rubbing hand.

"Sir-Sirius."  
Sirius smirked and pulled back, causing the other to whimper in disappointment. He gave the werewolf a small smile.  
"Let's take this back to your place."  
"But Harry-"  
"Is staying the night at the Weasley's."

Remus nodded and Sirius stood. Grinning wildly, he pulled out his wand and banished everything before lifting Remus up. Remus gasped and wrapped his legs around the animagus' waist.

"Hold on." Sirius breathed in Remus's ear causing him to shiver.

The next thing Remus knew was the feeling of being squeezed through a tube before being thrown onto his bed. He looked into striking gray eyes which stared back into his own molten amber ones. Sirius smirked and got on the bed on his knees. Remus scrambled up the bed until his back reached the headboard. Sirius just continued to smirk and proceeded to crawl up the bed until he made it to Remus. Sirius leaned forward and ran his tongue along the seem of his lover-to-be's lips. Remus parted his lips but Sirius pulled back with a smirk. He reached out and with deft fingers began to undo the button's to Remus's shirt. When he undid the last button he trailed his fingers up, stopping to play with Remus's hardened nipples, before reaching the Were's shoulders and sliding it off the pale scarred body. When Remus looked away ashamed of his scars, Sirius frowned and leaned forward to brush his lips against each one, running his tongue along some as well. Remus gave a soft moan and his hands reached up to tangle in Sirius's black hair.  
Trailing down, he began to play with Remus's nipples, dragging his tongue along the hardened nub and tugging at it with his teeth. Remus arched into the touch moaning softly, moaning louder when Sirius switched his attention to the other one. When Sirius decided that it was enough, he returned to trailing the multitudes of scars that littered his Moony's chest. Smirking when he reached the waistband of Remus's slacks he ran his tongue along them before he began undoing them. Pulling back, he looked into darkened amber eyes. His werewolf was beautiful and he wanted the other to see that. Smiling he pulled down Remus's pants and boxers before throwing them somewhere off the bed. He licked his lips when he looked at the dripping organ in front of him. He leaned forward and his tongue shot out to taste the leaking precum. Wanting more, he placed a wet kiss to the head before engulfing it in his mouth and giving a small suck. Remus moaned and bucked up, his hands going back to Sirius's hair and gripping tightly.

Remus couldn't think with that wet heat wrapped around his cock. He felt Sirius trail his tongue along the underside before deep throating him. Remus tried to buck again but Sirius's hands held his waist down as he bobbed his head up and down. Remus could feel his orgasm coming and he tried to stave it off but he couldn't. Not with Sirius doing those things to him with his tongue.

Sirius looked up and mentally smirked when he saw Remus was lost in the pleasure. Grabbing his wand, he cast a lubrication spell on his hand and began rubbing one of his fingers against Remus's entrance, applying slight pressure to it and causing the male to thrust down against the finger. Sirius smirked and slid his finger into Remus, when the other tensed he deep throated him again, taking his mind off it. Remus moaned and he took that as a positive sign, beginning to thrust his finger into the male. When Remus cried out, he smirked happily and added a second finger, memorizing the spot and hitting it dead on, drawing another cry from the werewolf. He began scissoring his fingers apart, stretching the werewolf before adding a third. Remus tensed and Sirius hummed apologetically against the cock in his mouth. Thrusting the fingers gently until he hit that spot that caused Remus to moan. He smiled and pulled his fingers out as well as removing his mouth from Remus's cock. Remus whimpered in disappointment.

"Don't worry baby." Sirius whispered huskily to the Were.  
Remus looked at Sirius with glazed over amber eyes. Sirius licked his lips and coated his dripping member in the lube before he placed the head against Remus's entrance.  
"Hold on baby." He whispered before thrusting into the submissive werewolf.

Remus whimpered and pouted up at Sirius, tugging on the animagus' hair.  
"Please Siri. Please fuck me" He begged the other male.  
Sirius licked his lips and began to thrust into the whimpering werewolf. Remus leaned up and nipped at the Wizard's lips playfully as he wrapped his legs around the animagus' waist, pulling him deeper and causing Remus to release a long moan of pleasure. Sirius moaned as well and began to increase the rhythm of his thrusts, aiming for that spot inside his beautiful Were and hitting it continuously.

"Siri-Sirius please harder." Remy begged.

Sirius leaned down and kissed Remus deeply as he complied with the request from his begging lover. Remus gasped and moaned wantonly as Sirius continued to pound into him, hard and deep. He found himself unable to think about anything other than the man above him and looking at him with such love in his gray eyes. He lifted pale and scarred arms, wrapping them around Sirius's neck and pulled the other Wizard down so he could kiss him. At a particularly hard thrust, Remus broke the kiss throwing his head back to moan loudly. Sirius could feel his orgasm approaching so he reached a hand between them and wrapped his fingers around Remus's weeping organ. Gripping it loosely in his hand, he began to pump it in time with his thrust causing the werewolf to buck against him and his moans to increase in tempo with each thrust. Remus withered under Sirius, his mind hazed over in pleasure. Sirius looked down into dark amber eyes and licked his lips before thrusting harder. Remus arched up gasping for breath as he came, tightening around Sirius. Sirius thrust a few more times into Remus before coming as well. He barely managed to pull out of his lover before collapsing beside him.

Remus shifted slightly and curled into Sirius. He felt himself coming down from cloud nine slowly and gave a lingual smile to his best friend and lover.  
"Sirius?" He asked his voice husky from all the use.  
Sirius turned his head and looked at him before giving him a light peck on the lips.  
"I still love you, you silly Were. That is never going to change mate."  
Remus smiled and flushed before snuggling even further into the other wizard.  
"Thank you. And Sirius..." Sirius looked at him, "I love you too."  
Sirius smiled and wrapped his arms around the werewolf. "Thank you. Now let's go to sleep."  
Remus nodded and tucked his head under Sirius's chin, nuzzling the other wizard's neck before drifting off to sleep. Sirius smiled dreamily before he followed his lover to sleep. But not before whispering into Remus's hair that he loved him one more time before falling into the darkness.

The next morning, Harry flooed back to the house and walked upstairs to check on Remus. Opening the door quietly, he peeked inside and smiled softly. They had finally gotten together and he was extremely happy for the two of them. Maybe now he could introduce them to his lover. Closing the door, he walked downstairs and began to cook breakfast, knowing that they would be hungry when they woke up, though he tilted his head to the side as he began to fry the bacon. _'Wonder which one was bottom?'_ He shrugged and began to do everything else. Hearing sounds coming from upstairs, he chuckled and finished setting the table. He turned and smiled gently at his godfather and his honorary uncle.

"Have a good night?" He asked his smile turning into a smirk.  
Remus blushed a Gryffindor red and Sirius smirked. Harry giggled and pointed to the table. Both Wizards sat down and began to eat, smiling happily up at Harry.  
"Thank you Harry."  
Sirius grinned. "Yeah, thanks kiddo."  
Harry chuckled. "So I'm going to guess that you two are together and I don't have to watch Remus mope around the house or listen to Sirius complain about how his werewolf will never love him."  
The two wizards blinked and looked away a light flush on both their cheeks. He smirked and sat down to eat his own breakfast.

* * *

**Well there it is. Let me know what you think. A special thanks to my beta and twin Unbidden-Angel. A warning to everyone, Flames will not be tolerated and will in fact be deleted. Please review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
